With the recent development of technology over the past few years, mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have been drastically improved to allow for a variety of different communication methods. For example, not only can smart phones be used for making standard telephone calls, but they can also be used for email services, text messaging, instant messaging, and web access, among other services.
Typically, a cell phone carrier enables a user to make a phone call to another wired device or wireless device over a cellular network (for wired devices, also partially over the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN)). However, with the development and improvement of Voice Over Packet (VOP) services, such as Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP), various communication methods may be allowed over both wireless and wired data networks. VOP services allow for the transmission of voice communications over internet protocol networks, such as the Internet.
With the improvement of such services, a user may choose to use different communication transports that use VOP services for communicating with other users. For example, a user may download various applications to his or her mobile computing device, including third party communication applications. A user may use a third party message application to send and receive text messages, for example, from another user. Because there may be a number of different applications that a user can download to his or her device, what is needed is a system to integrate the different communication applications with various operating system resources of the mobile computing device. This can allow for a more efficient and improved use of communication applications on the device.